


These Things Just Happen Sometimes

by QueenieZ



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humor, Married Sex, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieZ/pseuds/QueenieZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you hate it when you wake up with needs and your beautiful wife isn't around to help?  Link learns that desperate times sometimes call for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things Just Happen Sometimes

Link was certainly not someone who would easily fit into the stereotype of the libido-driven man. In fact, he hadn't really thought of sex all that much until he and Zelda became seriously involved. Once that special connection had been made with her, however, he caught his thoughts wondering to... less innocent things at times. But how could he help it? In his mind, she was the perfect woman, gorgeous in body and even more beautiful in spirit, so the fact that she could elicit those thoughts in him was only to be expected.

Especially right after a night of _particularly_ passionate lovemaking.

He hadn't quite known why it was so much better that night, but, _Goddesses_ , it was incredible. Perhaps it was the way they ravenously kissed the whole way through, stopping only to gasp for air or cry out in pleasure. Perhaps it was the force with which he moved inside her, and she with him; a force that had somehow managed to tilt their bed a few degrees to the left. Or, perhaps, it was the wine, which had allowed for their lower inhibitions in the first place. Whatever the reason, it was definitely something special, something that wouldn't leave Link's mind even if he wanted it to leave.

That was why, when he first stirred the next morning, rolling over towards Zelda's side of the bed and catching a whiff of her scent, the thoughts flooded his brain quicker than Faron had once flooded the woods. He grinned, his eyes still closed and knowing full well of his body's reaction to the memories. He reached out, fumbling around the bed for his wife.

"G'morning Zelda," he mumbled, fully intending on attempting a repeat of the previous night with her. However, he opened his eyes, confused when his hand met matted bedsheets instead of her warm skin, and saw that she was gone. _Damn._

Immensely saddened by this unpleasant surprise, he sat up. Of course she'd be up and out of bed already - she was the early riser of the two, after all. Just as he was about to get out of bed to go find her (albeit after he at least put on some underwear), he saw a note on the nightstand. He picked it up and read it aloud.

"Out of blueberries, gone to pick more?" he muttered before groaning and flopping back onto the bed. No, this wasn't going to help that rather obvious erection he'd gotten, was it? Ah, well, he couldn't do much except wait for her to get home, he supposed.

Or... could he?

He didn't really remember the last time he had, well, touched himself. It was probably back when he was still in school and wasn't really sure about this whole sex thing, but if he had since he was far too busy to actually remember it. After all, he did have Zelda. But how else was he supposed to solve his current dilemma without her? He reached down, taking a hold of himself and getting right to work.

He thought of the previous night, of the touching and the kissing and the passion of it all. He thought of how she had writhed beneath him as he pleased her - how they'd switched places for an additional round - how she had ridden him with skill and ferocity. It was enough to drive a man crazy! He parted his lips and let out small gasps, his hand and his fantasies helping him relive those amazing sensations.

Breathing the name of his beloved, he stroked himself with a greater intensity. With his other hand he applied gentle pressure to the base and surrounding area, eagerly awaiting climax. In his minds eye, he saw Zelda above him, crying out his name over and over again with beads of sweat rolling down her body, and that image was enough to almost send him over the edge.

_Almost_ , for he was suddenly thrown off of his high by the creak of the front door and Zelda's loud gasp when he saw him. After her nearly dropping her basket of blueberries and Link flailing about to cover himself with a blanket, there was an awkward silence between the couple that lasted for what seemed like forever.

Figuring he at least owed her an explanation, she swallowed hard and tried to use his words. "Um," he muttered, "good morning...?"

Zelda stared for a moment longer, then bit her lip to try and stifle her giggles. However, she couldn't hold it in for very long, for she quickly erupted into a wave of laughter.

Link scowled and crossed his legs under the covers. This was _not_ the way he had planned for this to go. At _all_.

Setting down her basket and wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, she approached her husband. "Oh, Link," she said between chuckles, "Link, Link, Link... you couldn't wait until I got home?"

He looked down. "...Not really, no."

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I shouldn't laugh - these things just happen sometimes. ...But the _face_ you were making! It was just so _funny_!"

Link pouted, offended. "I was - it's not like I can control what my face looks like when I'm... uh..."

"I bet I know what you were thinking about, though," she interrupted with the slightest hint of seduction in her voice. She sat down on the bed beside him and put a hand on his naked shoulder. "I kept thinking about it, too. ...It made picking berries a little difficult. Hee hee!"

He inhaled sharply at her words, then broke out into the most bashful, awkward grin. "Eheheh... yeah. It was pretty good, huh?"

Zelda looked down at his lap, then back up at his face, touching it gingerly. "Mmm. Come here, I'll finish up."

"You'll _what_?"

He received an answer to his question in the form of her throwing his blanket off and taking hold of him. Oh, so _that's_ what she meant! Not that he minded - no, in fact, he was grinning ear to ear, like a little schoolboy in love, and he let her finish what he had started.

She used her other hand to pull Link into a deep kiss. She could tell he'd been frustrated, so she wanted to let him release that tension as quickly as possible. Link wasted no time in reciprocating Zelda's kiss, running his hands through her hair and invading her mouth with his own. As she continued to furiously stroke him, however, he had to break away in order to tilt his head back and gasp for air.

"Zelda," he choked, "Zelda, I...!"

Finally, _finally_ , he came, that built up tension leaving his body in one short, blissful moment. His mind still foggy from the experience, he took a few deep breaths, then looked back at his wife.

"You're," he stammered, "the best thing that's ever happened to me. Did you know that?"

She laughed. "Don't be silly, I was just helping out." She looked around the house for a moment, then added. "Although, now that _you've_ gone and gotten yourself all riled up like that -- "

Her husband raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh, you want a turn, too?"

"Well, maybe... _Ah_!"

He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her down onto the bed with him. Zelda giggled, but protested slightly.

"Link, I have to go make breakfast first!"

The cheeky hero shook his head. "Not hungry. Breakfast can wait."

And it did wait - for quite a while, at that. At times like these, they wondered how they ever got anything productive done when they had each other around.


End file.
